


Taking what's rightfully Hers

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: January Batch 2020 [14]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Age Progression, F/M, Farting, Femdom, Possession, Transformation, Weight Gain, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A lone spirit, who had the hots for Ichigo, decides that the best way to get to him is through his new wife.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: January Batch 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667422
Kudos: 2





	Taking what's rightfully Hers

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

At the end of every conflict, the hero gets his girl. That's how every story goes. Sometimes the path might twist and turn, but that end will eventually come as long as they stick to their beliefs and come out on top.  
  
That doesn't mean that everyone's satisfied however, as a rather plump-looking woman stared in through the window belonging to one matured and loving Inoue Orihime. A woman who didn't have a lower body, since she was, in fact, a spirit who couldn't materialize properly. In the past, she had been trying to court the matured girl's lover, despite her physical imperfections... And naturally, he had turned her down. Not just because of her looks, but because he didn't seem to be interested in finding somebody to love at that point.  
  
"Oh, that rotten little scamp's taken my beloved Ichigo away from me. I can't stand looking at her, prancing around in there with her head in the clouds. That should've been me! I should've been in his strong arms, swooning over his love for me... It's not fair, not fair at all!" The fatty spirit tugged on the ends of her hair in frustration as she gyrated back and forth, letting the steam of anger rush out of her ears. She was very prone to such cartoonish outbursts, and it didn't help her image in the slightest.  
  
She needed to get rid of Orihime, otherwise, she would never get a chance to be with her beloved ginger-haired hunk. He would never carry her in his arms and kiss her all over, especially on her flabby belly that hung out and across her wispy lower half. One of the many traits that made her stand out in terms of unattractiveness.  
  
Then it hit her. She was a spirit, that much was obvious. The awful girl was a human, at least to her knowledge. And what did spirits do best when they were angry and vengeful and needed to deal with somebody that had been a thorn in their side? Why they made themselves comfy in the person who was ruining their afterlife! Sure, she wasn't actually dead, but it was the thought that counted.  
  
"Perfect, that's just perfect!" The spirit laughed to herself as she practically leaped through the wall to the homely abode, not caring about being seen as she started materializing just enough that she could interact with other living beings. A necessary step for what came next..!  
  
Orihime wasn't aware that her house had just been rudely invaded by a rather ugly looking spirit, preferring to just make sure that everything was clean. Ichigo was currently out of the house, so she kept herself busy so that she wouldn't just fall asleep on the couch or something. That'd be just rude, and it wouldn't do at all. Nobody would want to come home to their wife being a little lazy...  
  
Not that she'd get to think much about that stuff before she felt a pair of hands audibly sinking into her back. "W-What the?" She cried out, her eyes flashing through a couple of colors as her brain felt like it was being overwhelmed by strange sensations that she had never before experienced. "W-What's going on? Why do I feel so... So heavy? And hungry too..."  
  
A laugh that was entirely foreign quickly left her lips, as her arms began to turn a little thicker. "Finally! I've got a body to pamper my sweet Ichigo with!" Her voice spoke out, but those definitely weren't her words. She tried to speak up again, but her mouth stayed shut thanks to whatever was happening to her body. "Oh don't you start speaking, I'm not about to let you have any control over this body, not when I could be using it to have lots of fun with my dear Ichigo!"  
  
It then clicked. She was being possessed by some sort of spirit. She tried to focus all of her power on making it leave her body, and she had plenty of power to use so she thought that it might actually work... Only, it didn't. In fact, she couldn't feel any inch of her power, resulting in her looking uselessly down at her palms trying to access something that didn't exist.  
  
"What's the matter? Can't get it up? Don't worry, I'm sure he'd understand if he was here. Buuuuut..." The spirit that had taken ahold of her voice laughed using hers, only to bite into her lip. "I ain't about to let you get in my way, so I'm just gonna deal with you right here and now..!"   
  
Orihime didn't understand what was going on exactly, but she felt a powerful tug as her ass began to expand outward. While layers of fat were piling onto her form to make it look just as undesirable and as awful as the spirit that had taken hold of it, something was happening in her bowels. And before the poor host realized what exactly it was, she was rudely forced out of her body with a loud 'FRRRRRTTTTT'. A virtually toxic cloud of green gas filled the living room, the fumes taking the form of the host who seemed to be screaming in fear at the realization...  
  
Not that the spirit cared. Now that she had gotten rid of the girl that had owned this body, she was free to take it for her own. Now, she was going to be Orihime, and that meant that she could get Ichigo all to herself! It was a foolproof plan, one that she just had to laugh about. "Goodness, I'm amazing. If I hadn't thought of that brilliant plan, she would've still been stealing my man. But now I'm going to be the one who's in his eyes, and he's never going to look away from me ever again. And I'll make sure he won't ever think about it either!"  
  
The new Orihime continued laughing as she looked herself in the mirror, pushing up on her bosom while licking her lips. Her body, formerly rather matured in all of the right spots, now looked downright awful. Fat was pouring out of every inch possible, having turned her rather gentle and lithe form into what was practically a blob. The worst was definitely her torso, as while her tits had grown nice and hefty to match that of any good cow, her belly was comparable to a mountain with how hard it sagged below her hips. Not that she cared, she actually liked having a lot of weight to her, given how she didn't hesitate to sink her fingers into the sides of that wonderful flab that she had.  
  
Now, all she had to do was wait. Then, she could have fun with her beloved Ichigo and make sure he'd never ever look away. Especially after she got done with him, so he'd be the best fit for her...  
  
\---  
  
"Orihime, I'm home."  
  
The voice of Orihime's beloved husband and hero to many, Kurosaki Ichigo, echoed throughout their home. Though he seemed a little perplexed by the way the house seemed... Empty? Normally, she'd be up and about getting herself busy with something, whether it was one of her hobbies or her trying to cook something for him to arrive home to. Instead, there was nothing. Just a bunch of weird scents floating around in the air that he couldn't really make heads or tails of.  
  
Once he entered the living room, things changed for the worse. He immediately flinched as he laid his eyes upon the form laying on the couch, one that he definitely thought was familiar yet at the same time outright repulsive. "Who are you?!" He shouted, a little anger welling up in his voice as he glared daggers at the thing that had crept into his home.  
  
"Oh, hey honey-boo. What's the matter, can't handle your wife gaining a little meat when you weren't looking?" Orihime laughed as she got up onto her ass, feeling her cheeks redden as the air around her grew just a little green. "Mmmmmmmm... That's the kind of stuff that I love. A nice fart to really brighten up the day..." The slobby excuse for a wife licked her lips as she stared into her "lover"'s eyes.  
  
Ichigo wasn't dumb. Well, not that dumb. He knew that something had happened to his wife when he was away, and he was outright ready to fight the being if it meant that she'd release her. "I'm going to give you three seconds. If you don't leave my wife's body, I'll get rid of you myself." He made his case as firm as it could be, his own energies swirling around him to prove that he was serious...  
  
Shame that she didn't care for the light display. The ginger-haired slob laughed as she got off the couch, both of her hips shaking from left to right as she walked right up to the hunk she called a hubby... only to kiss him straight on the lips, something he hadn't prepared himself for. In that instant, he had left himself vulnerable to whatever other filthy things she had hidden in one of her fatty folds, and that came in the form of her awful breath. "Don't be silly, Ichigo-boo. I'm better than ever, can't you see?"  
  
Her breath was horrid, yet the more he smelled it, the more he could feel his body degrading. Though that might not be the right word as much as it was aging. His muscle was quickly being replaced with nothing more than a layer of his own fat, especially around the stomach which turned from an admirable pack of muscles into a gut that was as firm as it was wide. His hips and his ass both grew outward just the same, though this was more to make sure that he was properly fit for when his wife went down on him for a bit of fun. His hair even started losing a little bit of its color as he grew less and less desirable. All in all, just by letting him get a good whiff of her breath, she had transformed him from a young and heroic hunk into a decaying and desperate excuse for a husband. Just the kind of man that she'd be able to yank around with ease...  
  
"Orihime..." The corroded Ichigo gasped as he felt all of his strength leaving him as he tried to breathe, prompting him to practically collapse into her chubby arms. "God... What's happened to me?" A little bit of his old self was still trying to desperately claw to the top, despite how horribly he had been twisted from his spry young self.  
  
Not that the spirit cared. She immediately threw him onto the couch as she licked her plump lips. "Nothin's happened to you, honey-boo. You've just had one of those episodes of yours. You know, when you thought you were some sort of hotshot when you've really just been my hubby for all this time. Now come on, we've got a few babies to make! It's so lonely around here, I can hardly wait until we've got some spry young babies kicking around." The spirit that possessed Orihime was far more interested in making sure that she got to fuck the boy she loved, regardless of the state he was in. Even if he now looked like a dad that had aged past his due date, he was still quite hot in her eyes, so she was going to get in on that action.  
  
The aging man looked down at his cock as he saw it nestled in between his wife's thighs, causing him to let out a moan. Who could blame him when his rod had both shrunken down to a pitiful yet thick visage of its former self while also getting incredibly sensitive in the process. No, it wasn't just that it was sensitive, but also that he could feel it wanting to cum and splatter his seed all over his wife the longer he rubbed it up against her. It was a little incredible and a little unnerving at the same time.  
  
Orihime licked her lips one more time, biting into her lower lip as she sunk her fat hips down on that small and thick piece of manhood, feeling it sink into her lower lips as snugly as possible. Just as if it was actually made for her hole. Considering she had managed to change him, perhaps it was, though she didn't really care. She just liked the sensation of having that thing stirring up her loose pussy, since the thickness meant that it rubbed up against the sides of her otherwise wide birth canal, letting her get juuuust enough stimuli to feel good. "Nnnn... You've got the best cock around, honey-boo. Can't you give me a few thrusts? You've still got some life in those bones of yours, don'tcha?"  
  
Ichigo understood what she was saying as he put his fingers on her ass, squeezing down on those twin mountains before he lifted her up ever slightly. He didn't have much strength left in his disgusting body, but he did his best. He lifted, heaving and coughing with every passing second... before dropping her down again, letting his short cock smash as deep into her canal as it could go. It wasn't the best effort, but it was about what one could expect from a man like him.  
  
And that little bit of effort was just what he needed to realize that he didn't have the best tolerance for pleasure. His eyes shot open as he felt his entire degraded body suddenly overwhelmed by waves of pleasure, causing him to let out a wonderful scream that echoed throughout their home. It was the last time something close to his own voice would ever ring out, as his vocal cords got more and more strained the more he spoke. He'd sound as old as he looked soon enough...  
  
Despite his advanced age and horrid body, his cum was anything but impotent. Disgusting sludge flowed through his pint-sized cock as it rushed into his wife's womb, who joined him in screaming moments later. the two of them were both mockeries of what they had once been, but one didn't care and the other was currently in a haze thanks to the former. The two of them were made for one another.  
  
Especially as the two of them both closed their eyes and let out a sigh of relief as they let the gas that had built up inside squeeze its way out of their asses, filling the room with more foul stenches that perfectly reflected their bodies. They had become foul. Inappropriate. Complete shams of the heroes that had once dealt with the troubles that ailed the world. They couldn't be called anything else but frauds at this point...  
  
And neither cared. They just wanted to fuck and be the slobs that they were at heart. At last, the spirit got her wish, even if she had to twist two people into unrecognizable slobby blobs to achieve it.


End file.
